


Thomas Anthony Parker

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Demons, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Past Torture, Past Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: Being in The Wanted life seems perfect.As 21 years old Thomas auditioned in the reality show he never thought of being in a band. He wanted to be alone, he was supposed to be alone. Meeting the boys for the first time his mind changed, as he understood that past couldn't ruin anything. Because past was past and this...this was the future. His past sits with different data about him at the other side of the world.Building up a friendship with Max, Nathan, Siva and Jay, life finally seems good, really good. So Thomas became Tom, member of The Wanted. Becoming known worldwide famous, Tom could finally move on, forgetting his past.But then came the break 2014, private life's has teared them apart.When suddenly his demons appeared Tom was alone, on his own, with nobody by his side, not able to call out for help.....





	Thomas Anthony Parker

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, welcome to my Tom Parker Fanfiction. So just at the beginning. I'm from Germany, so my English can only improve during my English lessons at school, which I've got since the fourth grade. Just don't be to strict with criticism. I mean, of course it would be great if you let me now about my mistakes, so I can correct them and learning something. Just that you know, it's not my motherland language. 
> 
> To the Story:  
> It's, as you can see and read, a Tom Parker FF, but you can read it, not knowing who he is. You just need to know, that he is a member of the Band the Wanted, which started a break in the year 2014. Since 2015 I'm a huge Fan of them and while waiting for their comeback I was interested in writing a story about my favorite: Tommy. He's my sweetheart.  
> I hope that there are some readers out and maybe I'll meet a The Wanted Fan. I hope so.
> 
> The Story began in 2009 when the guys first met. Much of the story is invented, because I don't know that much about the beginning of them. I never watched their film or The Wanted life, so I've got not THAT much facts about them.
> 
> But I'll try to make it as real as possible, if somebody got some facts or knows something about them, let me know. Perhaps I'm able to work it into the story.
> 
> The FF will start in 2009 with the reality show, but there will be some flashbacks. Because, well, it's about the past demons of Tom Parker (which are invented). I don't want to tell too much, so yeah. Hope I'll find some readers out there.

Don't make a sound

Music was the only sound he good make. Well, until he met the boys.   
Sitting there with his guitar, trying to play as good as possible, he could finally move his lips and let out a sound. For most of the viewers it was nothing special, he was just another young street musician but for him... for him it was the only time he could ,talk'. Finally spoke out what was inside his head. It was not that he couldn't talk, he wasn't mute. Never was. It was just like he was not wanted to talk. Sometimes he spoke, mostly just tiny little pieces of sentences, but he spoke. He would look up to his therapist, pronounce something like a Yes. Doctor Miller would always started to smile, she was nice, very nice, the most nice person he has probably ever met. She was the only one, who never give up on him. Well, maybe because she just know nothing about Ethan. Perhaps she would run away if he finally spoke out, spoke out the reason he never spoke. Doctor Miller wouldn't be the first and surely not the last one.   
She would always praise him, praise him for this stupid, little word. For something people say a hundred times the day, the hour. She shouldn't be proud of him, for a three letters word.   
Several times he would like to tell her everything, the whole story, every little detail. He would tell her everything, the reason he couldn't speak, the reason he started playing the guitar, the reason he sung. Just so she was proudly wat.  
But the thing about the story was, that he wasn't sure if his doctor would be proud or much more scared. He wasn't sure. Too many people has run away after the story was told. His friends, his teachers, even his family has uncoupled.   
So another lesson would passed by without saying much. Maybe he would raise his hand and wave. But he would never take Doctor Miller's hand to shake. He would never touched somebody. He just couldn't. 

But this time ... this time was different. Sitting in the chair looking up to the therapist, he smiled. For the first time he truly smiled. Sure he has smile before, but it never come to his eyes. But today, today his whole body smiled. It wasn't a big smile but the corners of his mouth raise up. Because it was ultimately over. Finally over.   
Doctor Miller would like to knew the reason for this expression, but Ethan just shrug he shoulders. He didn't talk. A smile didn't mean he has become a normal guy through the night. But he was happy, at least a little bit.

Seeing the clock in the corner of his eyes, he knew it was over, the hour was over. He stood up and stretch out his hand, over the big table, to Doctor Miller. She was puzzled, but took the hand. And he .... he shook it. She smiled and he smiled back, before letting go of the hand. He turned to face the door. Whispered a silent Good bye, knowing the doctor has heared the two words.   
A minute passed before he went through the door.

It was the last time he saw Doctor Miller....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so here is the prologue. I know it isn't long, the chapters will definitely be longer, but just take this as a beginning. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Leave a vote or a comment below.


End file.
